


Can I Have a Chance at This, Please?

by plushlarry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, baeksoo being cute, did I mention tht I love baeksoo?, i just loVE BAEKSOO, pillow forts, there's a penguin somewhere, this is a self-indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushlarry/pseuds/plushlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Baekhyun finally had the courage to confess his love for Kyungsoo, with the help of the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Have a Chance at This, Please?

**Author's Note:**

> \--- first posted on AFF ---
> 
> Pairing: BAEKSOO (m/m)
> 
> Tags: Fluff, Angst?, pillow forts and stargazing yes!
> 
> Warnings: um... swearing and a lot of Baekhyun's sobbing?
> 
> Working Title: BAEKSOOBECAUSEBAEKSOO
> 
> notes:
> 
> -THIS IS A BAEKSOO FIC MADE TO INDULDGE MYSELF. I AM A BAEKSOO TRASH. FORGIVE ME. 
> 
> -I hope you guys like this fic ^^
> 
> -Comments are always appreciated xx

Baekhyun looks at a sleepy Kyungsoo with a wide grin. He took in the sight of his adorable best friend (and soon to be boyfriend, if Baekhyun isn't such a coward).  Kyungsoo is rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand and fighting a yawn from escaping his plump lips. Baekhyun almost cooed at him and trap the guy in an embrace, but seeing the glare from Kyungsoo made him stop and value his life.

 

“What do you want, Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo's voice is a little rougher than normal because of sleep and it makes Baekhyun's insides tingle.

 

“Let's go for a ride?” Baekhyun asks, smile still intact which is a real contrast from the scowl on Kyungsoo's lips. People often wondered why a bright and happy kid like Baekhyun would rather stick with a grumpy kid like Kyungsoo. _Well, they can wonder all they want_ , Baekhyun thinks, _but I am glad I am the one who gets to see how amazing and beautiful Kyungsoo is._

 

“A ride?” Kyungsoo repeats and Baekhyun lets himself flinch a bit. Maybe this is a bad idea after all. “It's 10 p.m., I'm already asleep and I am planning to enjoy it because this is the first time in weeks that I managed to get into bed early, so what the fuck?”

 

“I'm sorry, Soo. I just... never mind. I'll just go and never bother you again.” Baekhyun says, fidgeting from where he is standing. “I mean, I can go by myself anyways. I can use the pillow fort I prepared at the back of my pickup by myself. I can enjoy stargazing by myself. Do fun things by myself. No biggie.”

 

Kyungsoo groans and rubbed his face with his two (cute, Baekhyun might add) hands. “Why. are. you. such. a. drama. queen?”

 

“I am not being a drama queen. I can seriously do all these things by myself. Sorry I even bothered you.”

 

“Fine, fine! I'll come with you. Stop whining and pouting like a kicked puppy! Honestly! ” Kyungsoo finally relents and Baekhyun did an embarrassing celebratory dance on Kyungsoo's front steps. “Wait for me here. I'll put on some decent clothes.” or don't put anything at all because I will surely appreciate that more, Baekhyun says inside his head.

 

\----

 

Kyungsoo slammed the pickup's door. Baekhyun rolls his eyes and starts the engine. Who’s the drama queen now?

 

“Where are you taking me?” Kyungsoo asks and it was almost a snarl that Baekhyun almost feared for his life.

 

“Somewhere wonderful.” _not as wonderful as you but, you know?,_ Baekhyun adds in his thoughts.

 

“This better be worth it.” Kyungsoo replies in a 'or else I will kill you' tone. Baekhyun relaxes, though, after Kyungsoo sighs and turns on the radio. Baekhyun loves these kinds of moments wherein they listen to some songs that will randomly play on the radio and they would sing. Baekhyun was once super confident with the beauty of his voice but when he heard Kyungsoo for the first time, Baekhyun thought that even angels would stop whatever they are doing just to watch and listen to his Kyungsoo (only he's not yet Baekhyun's but who knows... he might be, in the future). Their close friends loved the way their voices sound together, too. Chanyeol, being the one who knows about Baekhyun's love for Kyungsoo, joked that they are really meant to be and the only proof everyone needs is their voices singing love songs.

 

“So, why are you bringing me to 'somewhere wonderful'?” Kyungsoo asks after some time.

 

“I don't know. I feel like you're sad and tired. It is my job to keep you sane and make sure you're happy.” Baekhyun explains with a shrug.

 

“But who gave you that job? And why would you do this all for someone like me?” Kyungsoo replies softly and Baekhyun almost missed it. There he goes again, thinking that he's less than amazing. It makes Baekhyun sad and angry.

 

“In case you haven't noticed, I employed myself. I am your bestest friend in the world and that's enough reason for me to do these stuff.” Baekhyun huffs, his voice rising at every word.

 

“Bestest isn’t a word, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo informs his best friend,  “You didn't have to though. People hates the fact that you're friends with me. People hates me.” He squirms on his sit, uncomfortable. He sees Baekhyuns lips form a thin line and the grip he has on the steering wheel is too tight that Baekhyun's knuckles are almost white.

 

“Soo. Stop this. We came here to have fun, right? Stop this, okay? Maybe those people thinks bad about you but they don't know you. But I do. And guess what, our friends do too. I mean, have you forgotten Jongin who practically attached himself on you?  And Sehun may be the sassiest kid in town aside from me and Jongdae but he adores you, Soo. Everyone who knows you loves you. It's really hard not to.” Baekhyun tells Kyungsoo, heat travelling his cheeks.

 

Kyungsoo stayed quiet but Baekhyun knows he's probably questioning everything at once, thinking too much into things. It's a good thing they are finally on the place where they need to be. Baekhyun parks the car with a distance from others that will ensure some privacy.

 

“We're here, Soo. It's an open ground where people usually go to do some stargazing. I heard it from Chanyeol last week so I thought I will bring you here.” Baekhyun says as Kyungsoo opens the car door.

 

“It's nice.” Kyungsoo offers a small smile.

 

“Come on, let's go to the pillow fort at the back! Let's also take pictures to make the kids jealous.” Baekhyun jumps excitedly, grabbing Kyungsoo's hand. Baekhyun went up first and he offers his hands for Kyungsoo to take. The back of the pickup was usually empty but now, it's covered in Baekhyun's pastel blue blankets and his pillows. Kyungsoo thinks that it was so inviting so he proceeds to lie down and snuggle with the blankets and pillows.

 

“Is that the plushie you got from the arcade twelve years ago?” Kyungsoo asks, raising an eyebrow at Baekhyun.

 

“Correction: it was thirteen years ago.” Baekhyun flashed his white teeth at an equally smiling Kyungsoo. “We were twelve!”

 

“Why did you keep it?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

“It really looks like you, Soo. Mr. Kyunggie the Penguin has these thick eyebrows that matches yours and look at its eyes! It does this.” Baekhyun mimics Kyungsoo's eyes whenever he struggles without his glasses or contacts.

 

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo snaps but he's laughing and Baekhyun sees the heart shape on his best friend's lips and he could surely fall in love again. Kyungsoo thows a pillow at an unsuspecting Baekhyun who stumbles a bit.

 

“Yah! Do Kyungsoo! And here I am being accused of being the childish one.” Baekhyun retaliates with a pillow on Kyungsoo's direction and that beautiful laughter gets Baekhyun giddy.

 

Baekhyun settles next to Kyungsoo. “How about let's see if it's really worth it, coming here in an ungodly hour.” Baekhyun says, poking Kyunhsoo's cute and plump cheek.

 

“I think it is. It's beautiful. This is the most beautiful scenery I've ever seen in my life! And that includes my mom's cooking.” Kyungsoo replies, eyes directed at the stars above, the twinkling little dots reflecting on his irises.

 

Baekhyun's breath hitches as he takes in the person lying beside him under the galaxies above them. How the sides of Kyungsoo's eyes crinkle in happiness. How Kyungsoo's skin is illuminated by the soft lights from both the moon and the lamp post nearby. How that heart-shaped smile that is definitely Kyungsoo's trademark has been a permanent resident in Baekhyun's heart.

 

“Me too.” Baekhyun agrees but he's not talking about the beautiful stars, no. He's talking about the most ethereal beauty beside him that he dreams about constantly.

 

“Thank you, Baek. I really... really appreciate this.” Kyungsoo's eyes widened and he grabbed Baekhyun's hand for attention. “Look! It's a shooting star! Make a wish!”

 

_Can I have a chance at this, please?_

 

Kyungsoo got his eyes closed, wishing for something. Baekhyun wants to know what he's wishing for. As for his own wish, it never changed.

 

_Can I have a chance at this, please?_

 

Kyungsoo's eyes fluttered open and he smiles at Baekhyun. Baekhyun laughs at his best friend to hide the sounds his heart is making.

 

“Can I get a cuddle?” Baekhyun asks and he scoots closer to Kyungsoo's waiting arms.

 

“Why are you even still asking for a permission?” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes fondly and ruffled Baekhyun's hair. Baekhyun lays his head on Kyungsoo's chest and closed his eyes.

 

“Hey Soo...” Baekhyun says softly.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Will you help me get my wish?” Baekhyun asks and he earned a chuckle from Kyungsoo. The vibrations are so warm and welcoming and Baekhyun just adores it for a moment.

 

“What? Your wish to the shooting star?” Kyungsoo is playing with Baekhyun’s hands and Baekhyun doesn’t want the night to end and the stars to fade.

 

“Mhmm.” Baekhyun affirms and he shifts to look up at Kyungsoo.

 

“I’m not a shooting star.” Kyungsoo tells him, “but I can try helping you.”

 

Baekhyun smiles at Kyungsoo and just looks at him. How can someone be so fucking attractive? How can someone be so fucking beautiful but he doesn’t know it? Baekhyun pokes Kyungsoo’s nose and laughs when Kyungsoo scrunched it up in retaliation.

 

“You’re starting to annoy me again. Is that your wish? To annoy me?” Kyungsoo asks, glaring at Baekhyun.

 

“Nope. You wanna know what my wish is?” Baekhyun challenges as he sat up and looks down at Kyungsoo.

 

“Mmm…yes!” Kyungsoo decides and sat up too, facing Baekhyun.

 

“Ok. So here is my wish,” Baekhyun starts. He looks up to the skies and smiles before letting his words flow. “You know I’ve always liked this certain someone. This someone doesn’t want anything to do with anyone or anything but I persisted in wiggling my way into his periphery.”

 

Baekhyun sighs, pausing, and he finally looks at Kyungsoo before continuing.

 

“He was so fucking brilliant! I feel like shit compared to him. I cannot believe it when he finally agreed to be my friend. We were eight! Can you believe it? I liked the guy since we were eight years old. I was happy being his friend. But one day, I suddenly thought ‘Hey, isn’t he so beautiful?’. I was scared at first but I guess I got over it pretty fast and accepted that I may be a little in love with my best friend. It does not help that he has the most angelic voice I’ve ever heard. It does not help that his heart shaped smile makes my legs go wobbly. It does not help that whenever he calls my name my heart just stutters. It sometimes hurt to think that he’s just there and I don’t even have the guts to tell him how I feel.” Baekhyun tells Kyungsoo, all the while holding the other’s gaze. Baekhyun does not realize that his own eyes are producing small drops of tears that flows down his cheeks silently.

 

“I hoped that someday I would get to kiss away his worries. I want to keep telling him that he’s beautiful no matter what until he believes it. I never want to see him cry. I just want to see him happy. And maybe, if I’m lucky enough, I’ll be the one who makes him happy.” Baekhyun is aware that his tears won’t stop flowing but he wipes them off with the back of his hands anyway. Kyungsoo stares at him with his wide eyes, unmoving. It’s scary but he has to say it.

 

“I want to be brave enough to say the words I’ve been yearning to tell him all these years. And my wish…I wish that I get a chance at this? I always, always pray for that.” Baekhyun held back a sob that was threatening to escape his quivering lips. He has to finish this.

 

“I love you Kyungsoo. I love you so so much.” Finally, Baekhyun thought, he got to say it out loud to Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo’s lips were twitching as he stares at his sobbing best friend. His eyes are blown so wide as Baekhyun covers his face with both of his hands. Kyungsoo bit his lips to prevent him from letting out a stupid sound because he can’t stop the tears on his eyes now. He scoots closer to Baekhyun and pulls him into a hug.

 

“You’re… you’re such…a-an idiot.” Kyungsoo cries, his voice muffled by Baekhyun’s sweater. Kyungsoo pulls away and removes Baekhyun’s hands from his face. “Why are you crying?”

 

“I don’t know.” Baekhyun manages to croak out.

 

“What the hell. You’re… you… you’re so stupid!” Kyungsoo says and he cups Baekhyun’s wet cheeks with his warm hands and planted a sweet, simple kiss on Baekhyun’s lips. “You’re an asshole. You are so annoying.”

 

Baekhyun stares at him with wide eyes. He can’t process anything that is happening at the moment. At all. “You…”

 

“I did say I’ll help you get your wish…right?” Kyungsoo says, his cheeks tainted with cotton candy pink and it was so adorable because it matches Baekhyun’s own cheeks.

 

Baekhyun shyly wipes Kyungsoo’s wet cheeks with his thumbs. He connected their foreheads together and their breaths are so warm between their parted lips. Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo’s eyes through his lashes with a permission.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes crinkled, his mouth formed a heart and Baekhyun did not waste his time kissing those plump lips.

 

“I love you so much, Soo.” Baekhyun whispers.

 

“I know that. Deep inside, all these time, I knew. And I love you too.” Kyungsoo replies and Baekhyun’s usually bright smile just became brighter. “And you were right. This is a wonderful place.”

 

“You are more wonderful, though.”

 

“Hush it. Kiss me.”

 

 

(“I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!” Chanyeol’s voice booms as he enters Kyungsoo’s apartment.

 

“Shut up, Chanyeol. It’s too early.” Kyungsoo says, throwing a bacon at his face.

 

“Congrats, Hyung!” Jongin smiles brightly at them, tears threatening to fall any second. Sehun is beside him with a bright smile too.

 

“This is so awesome!” Jongdae grins. “So did you do it?”

 

“SHUT UP, KIM JONGDAE.” Baekhyun growls from behind all of them, looking murderous.

 

“Wow. His homicidal tendencies rubbed off on you.” Jongdae whimpers and backs away.

 

Baekhyun, with sleepy eyes and ruffled hair, makes a beeline for his (emphasis on HIS) Kyungsoo and kissed his boyfriend on the cheeks.

 

“Ewwww”

 

Baekhyun sticks a tongue out. “Fuck off.”)


End file.
